


Happy Place

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Shot, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, non-canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: Dean lets Sam have exactly what he wants for a birthday present, and all their friends pitch in to help out.Square Filled: Facials





	

The sounds in that room were one of Sam’s favorite things. 

Right now, the air was full of thick, throaty grunts and groans, slick slides of skin-on-skin, and Sam’s own heart pounding in his ears. He was kneeling naked on the floor, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face. He looked up, into the clear blue eyes of an angel that claimed to have a “profound bond” with Sam’s big brother. At this moment, though, the bond between Castiel and Sam was more important. 

Cas groaned, hand moving lightning quick over his cock. Sam moved forward just a bit, licking his lips, and that was all Cas needed. He threw his head back and moaned as hot spurts of come shot out from his cock, landing on Sam’s chin and neck. Sam smiled, and Cas stumbled away, hanging his head, chest heaving. 

Sam wasn’t alone for too long, and he smiled again when cinnamon-colored eyes appeared in his view. Gabriel winked at him, one hand jacking his cock, and Sam moved closer to him, reaching up to fondle the angel’s balls. Gabe groaned as his cock gave a jerk, and he let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, Sasquatch. Just like … just like that. Oh, fuck." 

Gabe almost bent in half as he came, thick white stripes painting across Sam’s nose, lips, and cheek. Sam darted his tongue out, just to get a taste of the sweet ejaculate, and Gabe groaned through a mighty aftershock. Gabe smiled down at him, ruffling his hair before a gust of wind signaled his departure. Sam waited patiently, perking up when the sound of a zipper being lowered cut through the stillness of the room. 

Sam blinked as Crowley walked in front of him, pants unzipped, long, thick cock hanging out of his fly. He nodded to Sam, stopping just in front of him. 

"Suck." 

Sam leaned forward and eagerly took Crowley’s dick in his mouth, moaning at the bitter, dark taste. Sam closed his eyes as he moved his tongue around the head, taking the length as far as he could into his throat and swallowing. Crowley groaned, one hand going to card through Sam’s hair. 

"Fuck, Moose. You’re good at this." 

Sam swallowed around him again, and Crowley ground his teeth together, letting Sam suck until his tongue pressed against the sensitive spot beneath the head. Crowley pulled back, holding the base of his cock, groaning as he shot thick spurts of come across Sam’s right eyebrow and down his cheek. Crowley gave a shuddering moan, petting Sam’s head as he came down from the orgasm. Crowley nodded, tucked himself back into his pants, then walked away, whistling as he went. 

Sam closed his eyes and gave a happy sigh, ignoring the thick smell of sulfur that had accompanied Crowley’s come. He felt the come begin to dry on his face, and he darted his tongue out just a bit, just to get a little taste. He stopped when the door opened, bringing with it a slight chill. Sam shivered, eyes closing in delicious anticipation. 

"Well. Isn’t this a sight to behold?" 

Sam waited, hearing the slow, calculated footsteps walk across the floor. He swallowed, pressing his lips together to fight back the moans and begging he wanted to do. 

"Look at me, Sam." 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, the motion bringing a demure smile to the man standing before him. Lucifer crouched down where he and Sam were face-to-face, and Sam watched the Devil study his face. 

"I see I’m a little late to the party.”   
“Or maybe you’re right on time." 

Lucifer let out a soft laugh, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. Lucifer shook his head. 

"You really enjoy this, Sam?" 

Sam nodded, and Lucifer pursed his lips, then nodded himself. He stood back to his feet, smiling down at Sam. 

"Then I may as well give this sweet boy what he wants, shouldn’t I?" 

Sam nodded, clenching his hands together to keep from reaching out and taking what he wanted. He watched as Lucifer’s zipper lowered without a touch, and Sam’s mouth watered as that perfect, pale, slightly curved cock came into his view. Sam gasped as a pleasurable feeling crept up his spine and his eyes shot to the blue ones above him. Lucifer gave him a wink before he reached down, slowly stroking himself. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, and Sam couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his throat. Lucifer gave a quiet laugh, shaking his head as he stepped forward. 

"Well, come on, then, if it’s what you want." 

Sam’s grin was blinding as he leaned forward and licked a long, slow stripe up the fallen angel’s cock. Lucifer’s hands immediately slid into Sam’s hair, a low, satisfied hum leaving his throat as Sam’s warm, wet mouth encased his length.

"Oh, Sam." 

Sam bobbed his head up and down, mouth watering at the deliciously cool taste of Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer nodded, moaning as Sam hit all the spots Lucifer loved. 

"Fuck, Sam. You mean business today, don’t you?" 

Sam hummed around the cock in his throat and Lucifer groaned. He tightened his hold on Sam’s hair and Sam went still, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat. Lucifer’s hands slid from Sam’s hair down to his cheeks, and Sam couldn’t help but smile as the Devil started fucking his mouth. Tears slid down Sam’s cheeks, mixing with the come already drying there. 

They’d done this once before with Sam wearing mascara, and Lucifer had said he’d never come quite so hard as he did when he saw the black tear tracks down Sam’s majestic face. 

Sam gagged a bit, just because he knew Lucifer loved to hear him, and swallowed. Lucifer groaned, pulling his cock free from Sam’s throat, hand moving over the wet length twice before he came. Lucifer groaned and Sam gasped as the icy cold spurts landed on his forehead, dripping down over his eyes, matting his eyelashes together. Lucifer groaned again, reaching down to hold Sam’s hair in his hands as Sam gently licked the softening length. When he could breathe normally again, Lucifer gave Sam’s hair a gentle tug, until Sam looked up at him. Sam blinked, and Lucifer bit his lip, then smiled. 

"You know I’ve got to ask." 

Sam’s smile was blinding. 

"The answer’s still no." 

Lucifer laughed, thumb brushing over a clean patch of skin at Sam’s jaw.

“Next time.”

Sam smiled as Lucifer winked at him, then disappeared in a gust of cool wind. Sam shivered at the feel of the cold come drying on his face and sat back on his heels, just waiting. He heard laughs and heavy footsteps, glancing over to see Benny and Gadreel walk into the room. Those two were a confusing pair, but they’d hit it off immediately and were now the best of friends. Benny grinned as they stopped in front of Sam. 

"Well, my, my. Check out this handsome devil here.”   
“He is quite exquisite, isn’t he?" 

Sam basked under the praise, and Benny reached down to push his pants past his hips, cock already hard and without the confines of underwear. Sam licked his lips and glanced over, watching as Gadreel reached into his pants and pulled his long cock free, and Sam’s mouth watered as he watched the length harden. They were both uncut, and the sound of the foreskin pulling back and forward as they were fisting their cocks was delicious. Sam closed his eyes, soaking in the sounds, smiling as he heard both men start to breathe harder. Benny shook his head. 

"Fuck, I ain’t gonna make it long today.”   
“Neither … Neither am I." 

Gadreel groaned, powerful body jerking as he continued to stroke his cock. Sam’s mouth opened slightly as he watched, and Benny gave a gasping groan, then came. Copiously thick spurts of come coated Sam’s right cheek, some dripping down his jaw and landing on his shoulder. Sam glanced to his left, just in time to see Gadreel’s face distort as come shot from his cock, coating Sam’s left cheek. Both men groaned as they loosened their grips on their softening cocks, blinking tired eyes open to see Sam coated in their releases. Gadreel licked his lips and Benny let out a laugh. 

"Come on, cher. We got to find some trouble to get in." 

Gadreel nodded, shaky hands situating his pants as Benny did the same. Sam looked up in time to see Benny wink at him before throwing his arm around Gadreel and leaving the room. Sam let his head fall back, a pleased sigh escaping his lips. He soaked in the silence for a moment, tongue darting out to taste the come drying at his lips.   
His eyes opened, glancing to the corner of the room when he heard a soft chuckle. 

"Dean?”  
“Bout time you noticed, Sammy." 

Sam felt his face grow red, and Dean laughed again as he stepped forwards. 

"I’ve been standing in that corner since you walked in and knelt down.”   
“Why didn’t you say anything?" 

Dean knelt in front of him, eyes raking over Sam’s beautifully wrecked face.

"Because I fucking love watching how much you love this." 

Sam’s eyes went to the floor and Dean shook his head. 

"No, sweet boy. Look at me." 

Sam brought his eyes back up, and Dean smiled. Sam smiled back at him, then spoke softly. 

"I know you don’t necessarily like this." 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, smile staying on his handsome face. 

"But I know you do. And I like you, so…" 

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean let out a laugh. Dean reached out, gently pressing his thumb into a glob of come on Sam’s cheek, slowly rubbing it into his skin. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he gave a quiet moan, leaning into Dean’s touch. Dean kept the slow, deliberate motion of his thumb, and Sam spoke softly. 

"All those men, everything they do, everything I do with them …" 

Sam opened his eyes, staring directly into Dean’s. 

"None of them compare to you." 

Dean leaned forward, laying his lips on Sam’s, kissing him deeply. Sam laid back on the floor, pulling Dean along with him, hands fisted in Dean’s flannel shirt. Dean frantically undressed, only moving his lips from Sam’s when absolutely necessary, then hovered over him. Sam stared up at him, face filthy and covered in come, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

"Dirty boy." 

Sam grinned, cheeks flushing, and Dean looked down, eyebrows raising at the sight of Sam’s hard, red cock. 

"You didn’t come?" 

Sam shook his head. 

"Not unless it’s you." 

Dean groaned, leaning forward and smashing his lips against Sam’s. They kissed for the longest time, Dean’s curious fingers dancing over Sam’s filthy face. Sam broke away from the kiss with a long, loud moan as Dean slid his cock along Sam’s. Dean hummed softly, ducking his head to suck at Sam’s neck as he spoke. 

"So hard. So hot and so hard, and it’s all for me. Isn’t it, Sammy? All mine?”   
“Yes, Dean. God, fuck, yes, all for you." 

Dean smiled, moving back up to kiss Sam’s lips, steadily moving his hips, cock rubbing across Sam’s achingly hard one. Sam shook his head, and Dean sat back. Sam moaned, reaching out for Dean, who moved back in, this time basically sitting on Sam’s chest. He reached down, hand wrapping around his thick cock, gripping it tightly and stroking from root to tip. 

"Look so fucking hot covered in come.”   
“Want you.”   
“I know you do. Give me a … Christ, Sam." 

Sam leaned up, tongue darting out to kitten lick at the mushroom head of Dean’s rock-hard cock. Dean groaned, reaching down to hold Sam’s head between his hands as Sam managed to get his lips around Dean’s cockhead. He suckled it, tongue slipping and sliding all around, until Dean let him go, sliding back out of Sam’s reach, hand going roughly and harsh over his cock. It only took about a dozen strokes, and Sam watched in amazement as Dean’s body tensed, a low groan draining from his lips as his cock spilled between Sam’s lips. Dean moaned and shook as he filled Sam’s mouth, and when his cock was spent, Dean looked down, a powerful aftershock jolting through his veins when he saw Sam’s mouthful of come, a moment before he swallowed it. Dean groaned again, shaking his head, limbs shaking as he maneuvered himself up and off of Sam. Sam whimpered and whined, body jolting as Dean’s hand encircled his cock, slowly, perfectly stroking it. 

"Dean, I … I can’t–”   
“It’s okay, baby. You did so good. Come for me." 

Sam did as he was told, body jerking as he finally reached his peak. Soundless cries fell from his lips, tears leaking from his eyes as the man he loved squeezed every drop of come he could get from Sam’s cock. Sam’s chest was heaving, vision blacked out, then blurred as he came down from his high. He let out a breathy laugh, then groaned, reaching shaky hands up. His fingers were laced with roughly calloused ones, and Sam smiled as he laid there with his eyes closed and come soaking his face. 

"Best … birthday … ever." 

Dean laughed, moving to hover over Sam again. 

"And the day’s not over yet, Sammy." 

Sam blinked his eyes open, a laugh bubbling from his lips when he saw Dean, beautiful face streaked with Sam’s come. Sam reached up, laying his hand over Dean’s cheek, where a few spurts were still warm. Dean blinked, a drop of come slipping from the end of his nose down to Sam’s chest. 

"You missed my eyes this time.”   
“I told you, practice makes perfect." 

They both laughed, and Dean bent his head to kiss Sam’s lips. 

"Come on, baby. Let’s go shower." 

Sam nodded, letting Dean help him to his feet. Dean’s tongue darted out to catch a drop of come from the corner of his mouth and Sam gave a quiet sigh, burrowing under the arm Dean threw over his shoulders. Sam smiled, then spoke. 

"Hey, how’d you get Crowley this time?”   
“I have my ways.”   
“You blackmailed him, didn’t you?”   
“The threat of pictures on the Internet is a beautiful thing, Sammy. Apparently, demons are all about some Facebook." 

Sam laughed. 

"Well, thank you. For everything.”   
“Like I said…" 

Dean leaned over, kissing Sam’s temple. 

"Day’s not over yet, baby boy." 

Sam grinned, and Dean made a face, making a spitting noise, trying to clean his plump lips. 

"You’re fucking covered in come and it’s fucking disgusting." 

Sam laughed until tears rolled down his face. 

"Yeah, but it does wonders for my skin.”   
“You’re so full of shit." 

Sam laughed again, wrapping his arms around Dean as they stepped into the warm spray of the shower.


End file.
